


Liquid Courage

by mellifluous (TpLoz)



Series: June Drabbles [6]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Elf Lee Jaeyoon, M/M, Magic, Magical Realism, Murder Mystery, Wizard Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon, it's the beginning of a murder mystery, kinda??, rated t because sexual innuendos ftw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/pseuds/mellifluous
Summary: Private detective Kim Seokwoo follows a tip for a case which leads him to Lee Jaeyoon.
Relationships: Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon/Lee Jaeyoon
Series: June Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833460
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Liquid Courage

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 Tattoos
> 
> ngl i kinda love urban fantasy and magical realism now I also live for tattooed jaeyoon but like,, who wouldn't??? it's hot !! if i were to expand on this there would be A LOT of ust...... head full, many thoughts

Seokwoo spotted him across the bar, sitting at a table with two other elves at his arms. He was drinking and laughing, knocking back his drink. The sleeves of his obsidian shirt were rolled up, exposing his tattooed, muscled arms.

The elf was the missing piece in this maze that Seokwoo had caught himself in. Lee Jaeyoon was a renowned elf in Seoul among the inner circles of those who stalk the night. Jaeyoon had a reputation. Seemingly he’d popped into the scene about a year ago, and quickly became the go-to man for information on everything and everyone.

So, Seokwoo hoped he’d be able to enlighten Seokwoo on why anyone would try to kidnap a rookie detective who had a penchant for digging deeper into the wrongs of Seoul. Particularly in the recent killings of young elves who didn’t have a scratch on their records.

Seokwoo thought he had hit bedrock before an anonymous tip was sent to him which told him to meet a guy named Lee Jaeyoon, and Seokwoo was never one for passing up solid information.

There was no certainty that Jaeyoon would stick to one spot for the rest of the night, which meant that Seokwoo had to move in soon and try to strike a conversation. So, Seokwoo took a large sip from his courage-infused cocktail, emptying the glass and began to make his way through the crowd.

  
  


Seokwoo appeared by the table, and asked, tilting his head, “Is there room for another?” 

The elf’s eyes roved over Seokwoo’s body, soaking in every muscle, every curve, and then finally lingering on his face. Lee Jaeyoon smirked at Seokwoo, his lip ring caught the light that flashed from the dance floor which added a certain, menacing glint, to his smile. “Of course.”

A flutter of triumph rose in Seokwoo’s chest, he hadn’t expected the drink to work so well at killing his nerves.

Jaeyoon whispered to the man and woman on his arms and they slinked away into the crowd. Seokwoo slid onto the couch seat. His knees knocked against the table awkwardly but he ignored the light pain in favour of giving Jaeyoon his attention. 

Jaeyoon noticed the knock and rose an eyebrow. He brought an arm up to rest behind Seokwoo and lightly rubbed one of Seokwoo’s knees with his other. 

“Wouldn’t want to bruise these, now would we?” asked Jaeyoon, with a flirtatious lilt to his voice.

“I wouldn’t mind bruising them for you,” replied Seokwoo.

The suggestion made the already intoxicating air between them even more so. Jaeyoon eyed Seokwoo’s lips, watching closely as Seokwoo wet them. Their lips were inching towards each other, but before the situation got out of Seokwoo’s control he blurted out a question.

“Do you have any information regarding the murder of Kim Chanwook?”

Jaeyoon pulled back, his eyes wide. His surprise quickly morphed into suspicion, a man who had a lot of information was bound to be suspicious when someone came looking for some. Especially after thinking Seokwoo was here for a hook-up. It would catch anyone off guard.

“Why would I have any information?” 

“I was given a… tip. That you might know something about it.”

Jaeyoon furrowed his brows and sneered, wrenching his arm away from Seokwoo’s shoulders. 

“If you think that I would kill one of my own, or anyone for that matter, you are gravely mistaken. I’m completely in the dark about the murders.”

The elf went to leave, but Seokwoo stopped him by holding onto his wrist. 

“And if I believed you did it, then I wouldn’t be here. I’d be getting a warrant for your arrest,” Seokwoo shouted over the music. 

Jaeyoon stared down at him. The strobe lighting revealed the doubt and insecurities hidden there, but Seokwoo couldn’t see guilt and he couldn’t feel it off him either. Jaeyoon sat back down, crossing his arms.

“Okay. What do you want to know? Who are you?” Jaeyoon asked. 

“I’m looking into the recent murders, and I’ve reached a dead end. My name’s Kim Seokwoo. I’m a private detective,” Seokwoo explained, running a hand through his hair and grimacing as he felt the gel he ran through it before coming here. “Someone sent in a tip that you have a lot of information regarding… happenings in the city.”

Jaeyoon nodded, contemplating Seokwoo’s word for a moment.

“I’ve been trying to find information but I’ve come up short at every turn. Whoever’s committing the murders, they must be good at covering their tracks,” explained Jaeyoon. He nodded at a waiter who came over and placed a cocktail in front of him.

Seokwoo found himself at yet another dead end which wasn’t surprising, but it disappointed him that some killer was still roaming the streets probably looking for his next victim. 

As Seokwoo wondered what he’d do next, Jaeyoon lifted the cocktail and Seokwoo watched. The glass and liquid caught a pure flash of light, revealing a green substance. Seokwoo’s eyes widened and he knocked the glass from Jaeyoon’s hand causing it to bounce on the table and crash to the floor. The liquid sizzled on the table, smoke rose from the metal as the liquid burned through. 

Jaeyoon pushed closer to Seokwoo in shock and they both moved out from the table. Seokwoo held Jaeyoon’s arm lightly, and helped him up from the seat. People near-by began to notice the table and some began screaming.

  
  
  


Seokwoo wasn’t certain about many things in this case, but seeing as the past 3 victims were killed with that same lethal poison, Jaeyoon was next on the murderer’s list.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
